


she's the only one i got

by headfirstslider (orphan_account)



Series: who can't stop staring at the mirror [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, trans boy patrick, trans girl pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/headfirstslider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick can't think there's someone luckier than him, because he's the one that has Allie at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's the only one i got

Patrick and Allie were dancing, rather clumsily, but dancing. Allie laughed as she kissed the boy, and she seemed so happy it could make anyone jealous.

Patrick tapped his foot in the floor absently as he kept dancing. "Pretty things," he muttered as he kissed her again. "Fresh out of their teens."

Allie laughed again. "I'm thirty-seven, Patrick," she pointed out, rolling her eyes.

The boy scoffed. "Fresh out of their teens," he insisted as he kissed her. "Let's sport out for the cute girls!" he sang, his heart beating hard against his chest. His girlfriend was magnificent; he didn't know how he was so, so lucky.

He was probably the luckiest in this world.

His lips met Allie's and she smiled wide when they collided. "I love you," she muttered.

"I love you too," he said drowsily as their lips met again. "I love you so, so much."


End file.
